1. Technical Field
An instant stain removing device is disclosed which comprises a compact structure provided with an applicator tip for dispensing an instant stain removing formulation. The device includes a reservoir with the applicator tip disposed at one end of the reservoir. The reservoir is preferably connected to an absorbent pad dispenser. When a person notices a stain or a spot on an article of clothing he/she is wearing, the user applies stain removing formulation through the applicator tip to treat the stain. Then, the user rotates the device and applies one of the absorbent pads against the moistened area to absorb, lift and/or remove the stain, excess stain removing formulation, and to lessen visibility of the moistened area as well as reduce the time needed for the moistened area to dry. Effective formulations for instantly removing stains and spots from articles of clothing or which render such stains and spots invisible or less visible are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is highly embarrassing to spill dark-colored liquid or food on a light-colored garment when one is at work or otherwise away from home. The same is true for accidentally marking one's clothes with a pen or marker. Such occurrences are especially embarrassing when it happens early in the day, or when business or social meetings are scheduled before one has time to change clothes. In response to the obvious consumer need for a device and a formulation for treating stains, spills or markings on clothing while “on-the-go,” instant stain removing pens, wipes, pledgets, aerosols, swabs and other devices have been developed.
One particular device developed by Procter & Gamble is the TIDE-TO-GO product which resembles a large felt tip marker in structure but which includes an applicator tip or nib the dispenses a clear stain-removing formula from a reservoir. The European version of this product is sold under the trademark ARIEL POCKET. Various aspects of the product are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,832,867, 6,838,423, 6,846,332 and 6,644,879. While this and other similar products are suitable to be used directly on clothing that is being worn, one problem associated with these products it is that the user must walk around with a visible wet spot on his/her clothing that can be just as embarrassing as the original food, drink or ink stain.
Another problem associated with the above-referenced devices is the lack of ability to effectively remove or lift a stain from the fabric. Devices that merely apply a stain removing formulation to the stain may “dilute” or “spread” the stain as opposed to removing or lifting the stain. While the stain may be lighter than it was before treatment, the stain remains clearly visible and therefore, embarrassing.
In an attempt to address the stain diluting or stain spreading issues as well is the residual wet spot issue, attempts have been made providing some sort of absorbent or drying mechanism to devices used for spot-cleaning of fabric and clothing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,829,913, 6,883,353 and U.S. Published Application Nos. 2002/0178507 and 2002/0183225, all assigned to Unilever, disclose devices for applying spot cleaning fluid through one end of a device that also includes an absorbent mechanism disposed at the other end of the device. However, these devices fail to combine an effective formula, an effective and efficient applicator tip and an effective absorbent pad mechanism. While one embodiment disclosed in the Unilever references discloses discrete absorbent pads that may be used, broken off and discarded after they become discolored, the mechanism for advancing the pads out the end of the pad holder is awkward and non-ergonomic. Also, the length or overall size of these types of devices is problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,326 and French Publication No. 2561097 both disclose single-use spot removing devices that include linearly aligned chambers, one chamber for the stain removing fluid and another chamber for an absorbent pad. The '326 patent discloses a first chamber containing a spot removing fluid and that is equipped with a twist-off frangible closure element. The second chamber of the '326 patent is oppositely directed but axially aligned with the first chamber and accommodates a cylindrical absorbent pad that extends out an open end of the second chamber. After the twist-off closure element is removed from the first chamber and the liquid spot remover has been discharged onto the stain, the excess fluid may be absorbed by the pad as the pad is rubbed against the stain. The French publication discloses a frangible first chamber with cleaning fluid and a coaxial cylindrical absorbent pad for working the fluid into the stain and absorbing excess fluid.
Motorized stain removal brushes are also known in the art (see e.g. U.S. Published Application Nos. 2004/0084063, 2005/0066996 and 2005/0199265), but these devices are obviously bulky to carry around, require batteries and are more difficult to use. Along the same lines are hand-held ultrasonic applicators for treating stains are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,376,444, 6,391,061, 6,589,294, 6,624,133 and 6,689,730. These devices are also not practical for on-the-go stain or spot removal needs.
Other self-contained on-the-go stain removing devices with a pen-type structure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,765,407, 5,993,097, 6,074,705, U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0145634 and French Patent No. 2,561,097. These devices also fail to combine an effective formula, an effective applicator tip and an effective means for absorbing or drying excess stain removing fluid.
Another issue not solved by the above solutions is how to treat difficult-to-remove stains. Because an on-the-go stain removing device utilizes a fluid that will often come in contact with the user's skin and further because such a stain removing devices will be used on delicate fabrics, there is a limit to the strength of an oxidant or bleach the can be used for removing difficult stains such as blood and ink. Typically, halogens and higher concentrations of peroxides have been avoided because of their ability to irritate human skin or damage or discolor delicate fabrics.
Therefore, there is a need for an on-the-go stain removing device that provides an effective formulation for removing or decolorizing common everyday stains from articles of clothing. Further, there is a need for an improved on-the-go stain removing device that provides a means for reducing the dry time for the formulation so that the user does not have to wear clothing with a visible wet spot thereon for a prolonged period of time. Still further, there is a need for an improved on-the-go stain removing device with a means for lifting and removing the treated stain or material constituting the stain from the treated fabric. Finally, an ergonomic, compact device is needed.